I Am Dylan Phoenix
by Mrs.Fangslastname
Summary: Chapter one is based on the dream i had last night.This isn't the Dylan that messed up Fax, he doesn't exist in my world. Dylan has to find the flock so they can help her get revenge because if it werent for Itex her life would still be normal.DISCLAIMER: I DONT LOOK LIKE A OLD DUDE WHO HAS A AWESOME MIND SO MAXIMUM RIDE ISN'T MINE AND IT WILL NEVER BE MINE NO MATTER HOW HARD I TRY
1. Chapter 1

**Random POV**

She wouldn't stop choking him. Who was she choking? Jeb. Who was she? The Director.

"I told you don't let the winged children go. Now you will pay me with your life."

**Dylan's POV**

"1.…..2.…3 GO!" I yelled as me and my little sister, Allison, raced down the schools' field and to the slides.

"I won!" Yelled the happy eight year old.

"I let you beat me," I said embarrassed she beat me and hoping I really did let her.

Just then my whole world stopped. Everything in the schools playground was burning, I knew we shouldn't have snuck onto the schools premises. I possibly could've killed us both. But we needed some where to sleep. I was the oldest, eleven, we were on our own since our parents- we don't like to think about that now. All you need to know is it happened three years ago, when I was eight and Alli was five.

"ALLI! RUN! FAST! NOW!" I shouted while she caught up to my side.

Suddenly she stopped. "What the heck are you doing?" I asked noting that our lives were counting on us escaping.

"Her." She said pointing under the big, blue slide. There was a girl about five or six crying under the slide.

"It's your decision," I said to her because that was how we lived.

"Love you." She said, so brave.

She got to the girl, and ran half way back, but her path spontaneously caught on fire. I tried to save them but there was no way with out getting burned.

That was how I lost the very last thing on this earth I cared about. That's why my full name is now Dylan Allison Phoenix. I never want to forget. Not that I think I ever will.


	2. Chapter 2

**Dylan's POV**

I was alone in NYC without any one to care about me and no one to care about. Since Alli died I made it my priority to find the ever-so-popular Maximum Ride and her flock. I'm like them, I have dark brown wings, like my hair, with black tips. I'm still 2% avian but with some extra. I'm 1% piranha and 97% human. I'm tall, about 5"9', and skinny like them too. My life is harder than theirs. I saw my little sister _die_ when I was eleven. They have each other. I just have myself. I almost got discovered when I was jumped by a gang.

I got captured by Itex and escaped because a whitecoat forgot I couldn't be put in a regular cage because I could chew the metal apart. I was in Starbucks now.

"Ma'am, what would you like?" Asked a man who looked to be to his mid-twenties.

"I'll take a Caramel Macchiato and three Ham & Swiss Paninis." I tried to use a cheerful voice. It didn't work.

"Stacey! Caramel Macchiato and three Ham and Swiss Paninis!" He shouted to the back.

A girl who looked about sixteen with a black and pink pixie cut came from the back with my bag and macchiato,

"That'll be $10.99," he said looking back at me as Stacey gave me my food.

There's one problem: I don't have money. So next I did what I'm always ashamed of when I get stuff to eat. From stores.

I pretended I was getting money from my pocket. There's a power I have that comes when I really need it. Superspeed. I used my superspeed to grab my items and run through the doors. This, of course, caused people to flip out.

When I decided that I ran enough I opened my wings to their full twelve-and-a-half feet and flew half way to Mesa, stopping in Missouri


	3. Crap

**A/N I'm sorry that my chapters aren't that long, but they'll get better as she meets the flock. I had camp at Beulah Beach in Ohio by two weeks ago and was too tired and insanely busy (my brother graduated that Friday) to update. And make sure to see Men In Black 3 it is the most awesome movie ever (P.S. thank you Google Maps) BTW she was in New York for two years and her birthday was when she was in ****Missouri so now she's 14 _ **

After my break to eat in Missouri I went to Arizona to find the flock. After it took me three hours to get to Missouri, did the math and calculated (Yes, I do know how to do math, thank you very much) that it would take me at least two hours to get to Mesa and hopefully a day to find Max, at most.

Oh. My. God.

I forgot I was headed towards the Rocky Mountains. This day keeps getting better and better. I crashed into the hardest mountain _ever_.

*_Time Passes*_

"_Hey, are you okay?" asked Alli._

"_Yeah, I think so." I replied, looked around and asked, "am I dead?"_

"_That depends. You're a fighter so I doubt it. But if you want to be…" she trailed off._

"_I don't know if I'm ready to die yet. I want to be there, with you but, it was our goal to get revenge on Itex. I don't want that to be left undid."_

"_Well, you're just unconscious right now, try to sleep. In a few hours you'll be awake and conscious." _

"_Okay," I said and went to sleep._

_*three hours later*_

I woke up to the sound of tourists snapping pictures and talking about how beautiful the mountains were.

"I feel like _crap_," I muttered. But I had to keep going. I was in the middle of **(A/N I just realized that I wrote a description for her hair and wings but her hair is reddish brownish (for reasons explained later) but mostly red and her eyes are green-blue and her wings are white with black tips P.S. if you find a picture of a girl with red hair with greenish bluish eyes PLEASE PM it to me I looked for half an hour and I couldn't find one) **of the Rocky Mountains but on the corner of New Mexico Colorado Utah and Arizona. You know how people always say the Rocky Mountains are so beautiful? That's nothing compared to flying straight across them 2,000 feet up.

I looked down when I was about a mile or two out of the Rocky's and it looked like a small town, so I landed behind a strip mall with a chicken place, phone store, hair salon, a dollar store, and a small clothes store. I looked around to see if I could ask anyone for directions there was a group of about four teenagers and two kids with a lady.

"Ummmm, can you tell me what city this is I asked walking up to the blonde teen.

"Gilbert, Arizona,"she said turning around, "don't you already know?" then she said something I couldn't quite hear, it sounded like "red head"

"No, I guess not." I started to walk back behind the strip mall and turned around to look back at her. She looked familiar.

"Max?" I exclaimed.

She turned around and asked me how I knew her name. By this time the three other kids turned around and looked like they where ready to fight and the lady and two blonde kids where staring at me. The blonde girl had bright blue eyes and looked like she wanted to shoot me. In other words she looked scary.

"_Who are you." _I heard. In my head.

"Dylan Phoenix." I answered out loud. Oops.

I noticing the one in black was staring at me. "Hey! You! Quit starin'," I said snapping my fingers.

"Sorry." he said.

"_Don't mind him, that's Fang. He has a thing for redheads."_

"_Who are you?" _

"_Angel. This is Gasman, Gazzy for short. That's Iggy, she's Nudge, and Dr. Martinez."_

"_Okay. I take it you all have wings?"_

"_Yep."_

"_So. Do you guys speak?"_

"_Yeah. But Fang doesn't talk that much."_

"_Oh. Well I should probably start speaking."_

"_Yeah. Be careful, Max is really- Umm. Just answer carefully."_

"_What?"_

"_You can't hang with us without being questioned."_

"_Okay."_

**Max's POV**

"How do you know my name?" I repeated.

"Itex." She said.

"Do you work for them?"

"No. They're the ones who caused…. My problem."

"Problem?"

"Wings. And…. _Sharp _teeth I can kind of control when they come out."

"Lets go somewhere more private."

"Okay."

**Fang's POV**

This Dylan girl is _really_ cute. Red hair. Blue eyes. Pretty face.

**Iggy's POV**

All I heard was Dylan has wings. Max wouldn't let her join us the six of us is all it should be.

**Gazzy's POV**

This girl might join us. Awesome.

**Angel's POV**

Max won't let her join us this easily. I wouldn't either.


	4. Maybe She Can

**A/N I'll admit that this is just some randomness put together because I was too lazy to start writing Saturday. Please don't kill me. But I swear I'll start the next chapter on Monday, but the next update is on the fifteenth or maybe if you're lucky the eighth. Happy Forth of July every one!**

**Dylan's POV**

"So…..You want me to fly?" I asked.

"That's the idea. But when we get back to my moms house." Max said.

So that's how we all got into Dr. M's mini van and went to Mesa. It was a very uncomfortable half an hour, it was one of those mini vans with the front seats then two middle seats with an aisle and three seats in the very back. But it was convenient that there was a extra seat. Angel told me, through my mind, that Max has a half sister, Ella, who was at school.

Angel told me that she could pick up on my thoughts and that she was telling me all this because she knew I had been through a lot, like they did, all because of Itex.

Other than Angel…..Sending me messages? The ride was pretty uneventful. When we got to Dr. M's house, we got out and went around the house even though she didn't live very close to anyone.

"So," Max said, "show us what you got."

"Gladly." I said smirking.

So I ran two yards and then jumped into the air and unfurled my wings(is unfurled right?)

"Whoa," Gazzy said, "Do we look that awesome?"

"I think so." said Fang, then Max gives him her death glare.

When I got back down I asked them what they thought. They thought I was pretty cool. After that we went inside and ate an _insane_ amount of chocolate chip cookies.

"So. This is what you guys do? Sit around and eat cookies?" I said half kidding.

"Why can't I read your mind?" asked Angel out of the clear blue sky.

"What?" I asked.

"I can sense you're not evil, which is good, but I can't read your mind."

"I don't know."

"How do you not know?" Max asked.

"Easy. When you don't know the answer to something you either guess or say you don't know. Since I don't know I said I don't know. Comprehend?"

"Don't talk to me like that. Next time you do, I'll give your head to Total. Do _you_ comprehend?"

"I resent that." Said the dog.

"_That's _Total? Please tell me your kidding."

"Hey!" Angel said and picked Total up and hugged him.

"Sorry, Angel."

**Fang's POV**

I could tell this was going in the wrong direction**(A/N I totally just thought of the band One Direction. I need mental help. I also welcome ideas for chapters)**so to prevent a fight I said "How about Nudge shows you the guest room, Dylan"

"Okay."

Then as Nudge showed her the room, Max pulled me into the hallway.

"What are you doing?"

"She's like us, what happened to saving the world by_ helping _people, not getting mad when they don't know something?"

"What happens if Angel read her wrong?"

"Then we all perish in an epic battle to the end. Are you cool with that?"

"No!" she said and punched me in the stomach. At least she was happy. "But, You owe me for this."

Then I leaned down and kissed her and said, "Does that make up for it?"

"I guess."


	5. Can She?

**A/N Hey, hey, hey, and hello people of the internet! Bree if you are reading this call me and honestly tell me what you think. To those other people I thought at one point I could start updating the story at the same time and try to finish one or both by either 12-12-12 or Christmas or at midnight 2012/2013 so I'll put a poll up on my profile. And really, around 65 people are reading this and I only get two reviews. Seriously?**

**Dylan's POV**

Whoa. I have NEVER been in a house as a welcome person in about six years. These guys were really nice. When Nudge took me to show me their room (Max is in a room with Ella, Nudge is with Angel, Fang, Iggy, and Gazzy are in a room, and Dr. M is by her self.) it was light pink with a bunk bed, a lamp, two dressers(there was clothes everywhere despite the dressers)

"So I'm staying with you and Angel?" I asked making sure.

"Yeah, you'll have to sleep on the floor until we get another bed. But the bright side is I'll have someone besides a seven-year-old to talk to at night. Max says I can't be in a room with her and put Angel with Ella because I talk too much. Do you think I talk too much? The others cut me off in some of my sentences because there's something called a "run on" sentence. Do you think there's such a thing? If there is something as horrific as that who invented it? What do you like to do or eat? Do you have any family?" She shouldn't have asked me that. It's too painful.

"Yes, Yes, I don't know, Anything except for bugs or rodents, and I don't like to talk about that." I was doing my best to answer her questions in order. This girl is crazy, like padded cell crazy. And I don't judge people quickly like some one I know *cough* *cough* Max *cough* *cough*

"Why don't you like to talk about your family?"

"I just can't." With that I walked out and back to where Max was to apologize for yelling, after all I'll probably be spending a lot of time with her.

"Hey, Max?"

"What do you want?" She practically spat at me.

"I _was_ going to apologize for yelling at you."

"I'm sorry." She said. "I've been so mean to you I've been so quick to judge you. Fang talked some sense into me."

"I'm sorry too. I came thinking you were the greatest person in the world, but then I realized that my expectations should be this high if I met the president. And does Nudge always talk that much?"

"Well she sometimes talks for up to fifteen minutes before pausing. Once she got from talking about her ability to hack into computers to how cute otters are."

And just like that I became welcome into the flock by Maximum Ride. Now I'm sitting next to her while we all, including Ella who's back from school, are sitting in the living room watching some show called Phineas & Ferb. The younger kids are drawn in by the show but Max and Fang are talking and Iggy and Ella are making out. Just right there…on the couch…in front of everybody… But anyways… for the next day or so I'm just going to observe and see how things work.

"So, Dylan, where'd you come from?" Fang asked.

"New York City I flew all the way here in three days because of a promise I had made to my sister." I said too much.

"What's her name and where is she." This was coming from Max now. I can't believe she's still questioning me.

"Her name was Allison." I made sure I said was, "I saw her die when I was eleven."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Gazzy said glancing at Angel.

"Thanks."

"I'm so sorry for being pushy, but that's my personality and you're gonna have to deal with it if you want to stay. I'm doing it again, aren't I?" Max said then got nods from the flock.

"Max? Are you apologizing? Is Dylan, like, one of your best friends now?"

"Iggy, just shut up before I kill you."

"Aye, Aye captain." He said saluting to Max. I think I like him already.

"I think I'll go to… I guess floor." I said yawning as I finished the sentence.

"You can stay in me and Ellas' room if you want. There's room, and not clothes all over the place.

"Sure." I said. When I walked to their room it was almost the same setup as Angels' and Nudges' but the walls are pale blue.


	6. Tranquilizer darts

Max's POV

I _know _Fang likes redheads and Dylan is a redhead. I have a to do a Q & A with her, which means I have some Q's for her sorry A. **(A/N I got that from Big Bang Theory)** The only reason I let her stay with me and Ella is because Fang told me to be nice so I guess I will for a little while. The truth is I hate her. Just in general. But where did she come from, did she have parents, and how long did Itex have her?

"Mom?"

"Yes, Max?" She was washing dishes in the yellow-tan kitchen.

"Have you heard from Jeb lately?" Not that I was mildly concerned…

"About that…" She was hiding something.

"Is he…dead?" She wearily nodded. "Oh my Gosh. How am I going to tell the flock?"

"Just tell them. I'm sure Fang and Iggy will just brush it off but still think about it," she thought for a second, "Bye, me and El are going to the mall, good luck. Ella, honey, we're going to the mall, now!" She yelled down the hall to our room. Lucky.

"Flock. Meeting. Now." I said after mom and Ella left. How do I do this? Angel already knew because she had a tear rolling down her cheek. "I have to tell you something." I took a deep breath.

"Get on with it." Iggy said irritably.

"Jeb's dead." I expected more shock from them or feeling, but nothing except Fang muttering "he was a great jerk while he was alive and he'll be a good one in death" he's such a charmer. And Nudge said "This saddens me, he let us out of The School. But Fang's right, he turned into a jerk." and Gaz said "R.I.H. Jeb, reast in he-"

"Gazzy! You could say that if he was alive, but that's just disrespectful now!" I saw Iggy try to hold back a smile. "Where's Dylan?"

"Sup," she said coming down the hallway to the living room. "And who's Jeb?"

"You heard that? From back there?" I asked

"Yeah, why? And once again I want to know who Jeb is."

"He's my father and he busted all six of us out of The School. Do you have super hearing?"

"I don't know… Ugh. What are we going to do today?" I might fight someone who's not an Eraser today…

"Keep talking to me like that and you'll find out soon." I said quietly but with poison in my voice.

"Max?" said Angel in her sweet-little-girl voice, "I'm really hungry. And why are you so mean to Dylan. She's not evil, I promise." She paused, "And Fang doesn't only like redheads, cuz he like likes you. And Dylan kind of likes Iggy because I can sorta pick up on her emotions." I saw Fang and Dylan blush.

"I'm sorry Dylan, Angel I'll get you some food." Short, but effective. I hope.

"I'll get some cereal by myself," She said smirking. Sometimes I thing we should change her name to Demon or Devil or something like that.

Maxes POV

Me and Dylan tried to put aside what… I guess… I started.

"So Dylan, I was wondering," here it goes, "What happened to your parents?" We all knew what happened to Alli, her little sister, she got trapped in a fire trying to save a little kid. She never said if the little kid made it out. But that explains why she's so jumpy around fire.

"I… uhh…I…" She was stalling. Maybe she didn't know. Just then there was a pounding on the door followed by all the windows shattering. Dylan almost hopped five feet in the air, "OH MY GOD! ERASERS!" By this time the whole Flock had ran in from whatever they were doing to help us fight. Dylan was pretty good, if I do say so my self. Then they got Flyboy backup, something we'd never faced before, Flyboy's and Erasers. We could tell we where beat so I yelled "Nurun! Wndswio! Yfli!" This was the secret language we taught each other. 'Nurun' is pronounced new run means run, 'Wndswio' is pronounced winds wieo meaning window, and 'Yfli' is pronounced why flie. Then I realized Dylan was still holding her own, and she didn't know our language so to get her attention I snapped to get her attention.

We where out but I looked back to see if there was and Erasers chasing us, and sure enough there was. And they had tranquilizer darts, they seemed to hit everyone except for Fang. And that was the last thought I had before I blacked out.

Fang's POV

Everyone had been hit with the tranquilizers except for me and I tried to take out most of the (flying) Erasers and Flyboys, but I just couldn't, the whole flock could barely take all the Erasers that normally attack. So I went to a close, high up cave and thought about a plan. Any way I would end up saving them, die trying, or get captured.

As I flew to The School I thought about a bunch of stuff. Like how I'm pretty sure the flock thinks I'm Emo, because I'm almost always silent, I wear black all the time, and my hair, that is some reason longer than Maxes.

When I got to The School I perched on top of it's concrete roof and going over my plan in my head. Oh, what? You want me to tell you? I know when Max does this she tells the plan like you'll never read or discover this, but this has all of our plans in it and I'm pretty sure most of them are for the future.

I like Max a lot, like more than the bacon ice cream sundae at Burger King which is saying something. The only thing is Angel told her already snd I don't know if she really believes that. But one thing she does believe is that I only like redheads. That's only 45% true, and she doesn't like Dylan because of that Dylan's pretty, about a seven on a scale of one to ten, but not as pretty as Max who is like, a nine. I have yet to meet a ten. Max would no doubt call me a sexist pig for using the scale, but I blame Iggy. Remember when the flock temporarily split up, and we went to California, and Iggy had me describing girls to him? After a while he made me rate them.

Now to put the plan into action. I used the pocket knife to cut the window and push it open I know exactly where to go.

Max POV

By the time I had woken up from the tranquilizer dart Dylan (there was a girl staring at her)and Iggy were already awake. "Where's Fang?" I asked, panic in my voice.

"They didn't get him, remember?" Iggy said groggily. Then I heard footsteps.

Dylan's POV

There was this kid staring at me from across the little aisle that separated the stacked cages .This time they had remembered to put me in a heavy duty cage. They're so freaking _evil. _This kid was starting to freak me out, she looked about eleven. And she has red hair and green eyes like me. She looked a bit like my mo-. Never mind.

I thought it was her but I couldn't be sure, "Alli?" Life's about taking chances, right?

"Yeah. Dylan Phoenix?" It was her.

Then I heard footsteps. It was whitecoats, and they had Fang with them. How are we going to get out now? Then he broke loose and let Max out of her cage then he fought the oncoming Erasers until the rest of the flock was freed. Then I looked back at Alli. I'm not sure if it was really her, but chances, right? So I let her out.

"What the heck are you doing?" Max whisper-yelled at me. She just has to know every thing.

"This is my sister." I said as we kept running from the Erasers.

"I thought she was dead."

"So did I. Alli, I thought you died six years ago." I'd been so sad, lonely, and just a bunch of other things, like angry, but at no one.

"I have no clue how I got out, but I saved that little kid. I passed out after a minute, and have been in The School ever since. I wondered why you didn't come get me, but you thought I was dead." She was about to cry.

"You're eleven now. I'm fourteen." I said, "I missed you so much."

"I missed you to." Then she actually started crying. When we got out of The School I flew as close to her as I could, my wing touching hers on every down stroke.

When we got back to Dr. M's it was about eleven thirty at night, an she was really concerned. She had seen the broken items that were in the living room and flipped out. Then she pointed to Alli and asked who she was so I told her that she was my sister, and I hadn't seen her for six years.

**A/N WOO HOO! Long chapter with a bunch of stuff happening! And I'm going to Ohio for a week starting August twelfth, and that's a Sunday, but luckly the hotel has Wi-Fi, so I might update really late, like seven or eight, just a fair warning.**


	7. Nightmares and Fears

**A/N Yay for you! I'm starting this early so you lucky people only had to wait… thirteen days…**

**Fang: -poofs into room with a cloud of smoke- Yeah, thirteen days in such a short time.**

**Me: Shut up Mr. Emo. Why are you here anyway… not that I'm complainin'.**

**Mr. Emo: I'm not emo, and I was in your bedroom closet, but you never look in there anymore ****L. Why is my screen name Mr. Emo? **

**Mrs. Fangslastname: Everyone knows you're emo. No use denying it.**

**Mr. Emo: Right… Why is your name Mrs. Fangslastname? -thinks for a second then runs out of my house to discover there's a invisible electric fence-**

**Mrs. Fangslastname: You're staying. And helping me start this chapter.**

**Mr. Emo: Can I just watch Good Luck Charlie?**

**Mrs. Fangslastname: As of now I am ashamed to be your future wife.**

Alli's POV

"_NO!" I yelled as the Erasers took me, "DYLAN!" _

"_Save you're breath. No matter how loud you scream, she's never coming back." One of them said._

"_You're wrong. She'll never stop looking for me."_

"_It's all in you're head. We're the good ones. If you cooperate we might let you and you're sister live another year."_

_I have to be good. I don't want them to get Dyl too. Then we'll have no hope of getting out. "Okay." I said._

_I was at the school for years. Day after day, week after week, month after month of poking, prodding, running until I was breathless, and waiting for something I never thought I would. Death._

I woke up screaming and the Flock came in. Oh, right I was at Dr. M's house with Dylan. I was safe, not at The School. "Sorry, guys I just had a nightmare." Like it's normal for an eleven year old to wake up screaming. Right.

**Dylan's POV**

I was dreaming about being back home with mom and dad. We where about to go over Aunt Marissa and Uncle Jake's house for Thanksgiving. I had this dream over and over and I know exactly how it ends. I don't wake up, because I think the dream gives me more time with them. Before the part I hate could come, I woke up to screaming. Max, Ella, and I got to the three girls' room at the same time as Fang, Gazzy, and Iggy

"Alli? Are you okay?" I asked feeling concerned for my baby sister

"Sorry, guys I just had a nightmare." I had those when we were first on our own. I was scared of what would happen to us.

**Angel's POV**

I know what was going on in Allison's head when she woke up. It was a combination of The School, being captured, and her and Dylan's life before she was taken.

When she started screaming the whole flock came into the room. I had already been awake, watching Allis' horrible dream. I got up and pulled on Maxes purple pajama top.

"What wrong sweetie?" She asked, her voice light.

"Can we go into the living room?"

"Sure." When we sat down on the couch, I leaned my head on her shoulder, it was around twelve at night, and I hadn't got any sleep.

"She was dreaming about The School. It was like she was so afraid of being there she would rather die a million times."

"Oh." Max said. She looked scared for Alli.

"Don't worry, Max. She won't hurt herself. If she tries, I'll talk her out of it, with my mind."

"I know," she said with a small smile, "You look really tired, go get some sleep."

**Max****'s POV**

I stayed up until I couldn't think straight, contemplating why Alli was so scared, even though she was with Nudge and Angel. I have to tell that kid to stop invading peoples minds, unless they pose as a major threat.

One thing I have to keep reminding myself is that we're all kids and I'm only fourteen. Normal girls my age were probably worried about their hair, while I barely brush mine. I'm just tired of these sick games.

**A/N2 *****SPOILER FOR (THE REAL) NEVERMORE* ****Fang breaks up the gang because Star and Kate turned into traitors, Ari is cloned, Ari kills Maya, Dylan kills Ari, Jeb's evil, Fang's immortal, Dr. G-H wants to experiment on Fang. Forever. Fax is revived (Fang + Max), Dylan has to kill Fang, Dylan goes on a rampage, Dr. M is good. That's as far as I've gotten in reading it. I was up until five in the freakin' morning reading all that. I'm addicted and need to go to a MRA meeting. Maximum Ride Anonymous.**

**P.S. Sorry for the short chapter, but it's around eleven at night, Saturday, and I'm going on around four hours of sleep, so if you want me to start talking about Figgy, purple dogs, and the coulor yellow (it freaks me and my BFF out), and randomly start dancing (don't ask, I only do it when I'm super tired. To Aleandro, by Lady Gaga and sometimes Back In Time by Pitbull)**


	8. AN

GUESS WHAT I JUST FOUND OUT! AFTER MANY MONTHS/YEARS OF WAITING THE RELEASE DATE FOR THE FIRST MAXIMUM RIDE MOVIE IS JANUARY 10TH 2014! SPREAD THE NEWS CHILDREN! MAKE IT KNOWN ACROSS EVERY NATION! I'M ONLY SLIGHTLY OVER EXAGERATNG, BUT WHO CARES! I have no word yet on who will be playing the Flock or any other miscalanious characters, but I'll be back to being a total FANGirl for it and may be worse than those Twilight feinds, but oh well.- Mrs. Fangslastname xoxo


End file.
